The type of quality of service (Quality of Service; hereinafter referred to as QoS) in the universal mobile telecommunications system (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System; hereinafter referred to as UMTS) can be approximately divided into four traffic classes (Traffic Class; hereinafter referred to as TC) including: session, stream, interaction and background. Normally, the real-time service includes session and stream, for example, a typical session application is audio, a typical stream application is video, and so on. The non-real time service includes interaction and background, for example, a typical interaction application is web browsing, a typical background application is email, and so on. The QoS demands are very different among these four types of applications.
In the prior art, the radio network controller (Radio Network Controller; hereinafter referred to as RNC) receives the radio access bearer (Radio Access Bearer; hereinafter referred to as RAB) distribution request information sent from UMTS terrestrial radio access network (UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network; hereinafter referred to as UTRAN), and obtains the negotiated QoS profile parameter from the RAB distribution request information. Afterwards, the RNC performs scheduling processing on the service data packet of the corresponding traffic class accord to the QoS profile parameter, furthermore the RNC may also send the QoS profile parameter to the base station (NodeB), and the NodeB performs resource allocation and scheduling processing according to the QoS profile parameter.
During the process of realization of the present disclosure, the inventor found that the prior art has at least the following issues: with the popularity of using smart phones, more and more abundant packet switched (Packet Switched; hereinafter referred to as PS) applications are used in the mobile network, which makes one present TC cover many traffic types. But the classification of TC in the prior art is coarse-grained, and the RNC cannot perform more refined scheduling processing based on the QoS profile parameter information of the traffic type, which leads to low efficiency of scheduling processing in the prior art.